Par petits bouts
by Leliel's lullabies
Summary: Parce qu'il porte une longue natte, on le confond avec une fille. Parce qu'il rit parfois, on croit qu'il est heureux. Parce qu'il porte une croix, on s'attend à ce qu'il prie. Alors, il va prier.[receuil de ficlets GW, yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Perdre, pour pouvoir retrouver.

Auteur : Leliel

Base : Gundam Wing

Grade : PG

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent a Bandai, Sunrise et Setsu agency, je n'ai aucun droit sur eux, si ce n'est de pouvoir baver dessus.

Remerciements : A Mithy, évidement. Pour être une si dévouée bêta, pour me faire rire et pleurer avec ses écrits ( qui sont toujours parfaits, même dans leurs imperfections). Parce qu'elle est elle-même, et que sans ça je n'aurais jamais osé me prendre pour une "auteuze de fanfic ".

Et aussi, à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewé, infiniement merci. Je prend parfois du temps à répondre, car il m'en reste déjà peu pour écrire, mais je le ferai. Vos reviews me sont trop précieuses pour imaginer le contraire.

Avertissement : Ceci est un receuil de ficlet, c'est donc volontairement très court ( j'espère même publier des drabbles, ficlets de 100 mots XD ).Pardon si ce n'est pas à votre goût...

* * *

¤O¤

L'horizon, pour y placer des arcs-en-ciel.  
L'herbe, pour s'y rouler.  
La terre, pour garder la trace de tes pas.

Le temps, pour qu'on puisse en avoir.  
Les montres, pour écouter leur tic-tac.  
Les secondes, pour les égrener.

La mer, pour lancer des galets plats.  
L'eau, pour y mettre des canards.  
Le savon, pour faire de jolies bulles.

L'air, pour voler.  
Le souffle, pour pouvoir te le voler.  
Et le vent, pour l'entendre chuchoter.

Les femmes, pour voir leur jupe voler.  
Les petites filles, pour mettre des couettes dans leurs cheveux.  
Les bébés, pour souffler dans leur paume.

Les petits garçons, pour embêter les filles.  
Les hommes, pour y accrocher les cravates.  
Et la guerre, pour les tenir occupés.

Les foyers, pour se réchauffer les mains.  
Les barbecues, pour y mettre des guimauves.  
Et le feu, pour entretenir la guerre.

L'acier, pour le cœur des conflits.  
Les faux, pour les étincelles contre le fer.  
Et l'argent, pour faire briller les crucifix.

L'armée, pour collectionner les galions.  
Les pacifistes, pour crier sur l'armée.  
Les juges, pour nous innocenter.

Les arbres, pour y construire des cabanes.  
Le bois, pour faire brûler les corps.  
Et le papier, pour t'envoyer des mots doux.

Les brindilles, pour les entendre craquer.  
Les cailloux, pour se coincer sous nos chaussures.  
Les chemins, pour s'en détourner.

Les épaules, pour regarder par dessus.  
Les orteils, pour être en éventail.  
Les lèvres, pour faire des grimaces.

Le sang, pour couvrir nos mains.  
La vie, pour l'entendre cogner à ta poitrine.  
Et la mort, pour te rendre précieux.

L'amoureuse, pour avoir le cœur brisé.  
Les amoureux, pour se voir en secret.  
Et l'amour, pour en faire des chansons.

Les valises pointues, pour que je te soigne.  
Les casseroles, pour accompagner tes chansons.  
Et les brosses, pour que tu puisses t'en passer.

Ta peau, pour la voir frémir.  
Ton cou, pour que je puisse m'y pendre.  
Ton regard, pour que je puisse l'embrasser.

Des yeux pour voir.  
Des jambes pour marcher.  
Des mains pour saisir.

Tes yeux, pour définir le bleu.  
Ton corps, pour le faire frissonner.

Et ton cœur, pour que je puisse l'attraper.

¤O¤

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. 


	2. Pot pourri

Titre : Pot pourri

Auteur : Leliel

Base : Gundam Wing

Grade : PG

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent a Bandai, Sunrise et Setsu agency, je n'ai aucun droit sur eux, si ce n'est de pouvoir baver dessus.

Remerciements : A Meanne pour le titre, ainsi que Mithy pour la bêta. ;)

Bien que cette ficlet soit ...étrange, j'espère qu'elle ne rebutera personne, lol.

* * *

¤O¤ 

Les fleurs commençaient à courber la tête.

Leur parfum pourtant était plus fort que jamais.

Des entrailles blanches et nacrées des gardénias et des pivoines s'exhalait une senteur particulière, qui lui tournait la tête.

Il continuait tout de même à les regarder.

A les humer.

Les respirer.

Les aspirer.

Les dévorer des yeux, et les sentir de toutes les pores de sa peau.

Elles sentaient vraiment fort, ces fleurs.

Une odeur à la fois sucrée et poivrée, pénétrante. Avec une petite note métallique sur la fin.

Cette odeur semblait s'accrocher a ses narines, se coller à sa peau.

Une petite goutte de nectar mièvre avait coulé le long de la corolle d'un gardénia éclatant, souillant la blancheur parfaite des pétales.

Quand il le cueillit du bout des doigts, et le porta à son nez, le liquide ambré déploya toute l'écœurante saveur de son parfum.

Cette douceur avait un arrière-goût d'amertume, comme des pommes longtemps fermentées.

Mais en dessous de cette odeur se sentait toujours le panache du bouquet.

Dans leur vase, les fleurs attendaient toujours.

Elles reposaient, mi-flottantes dans l'eau qui les baignait.

L'éclat de lumière qui traversait les fenêtres de la pièce venait doucement frapper contre le vase bleu. puis il se reflétait, se perdait dans l'espace clos entre l'eau teintée de fines algues, le verre bleu et les tiges d'un vert brillant.

Les fleurs se donnaient toutes entières au spectacle, formaient un bijoux éphémère de couleurs et d'odeurs.

Comme si elles cherchaient à montrer tous leur trésors en un maelström de senteurs, une dernière symphonie de fragrances avant de mourir, au sommet de leur art.

Oui, c'était cela…

L'écœurante douceur de leur arôme, la force de cette exhalation cuivrée…

Ces fleurs sentaient l'odeur de la mort.

Cette sensation familière, cette odeur… c'était donc pour cela qu'il les avait reconnues.

Puisqu'il sentait leur parfum depuis tant d'années qu'il en était imprégné.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit avec un bruit discret.

A travers elle, un jeune homme blond regarda un instant son compagnons immobile et de dos, qui cachait ce qui semblait être un vase de fleur se flétrissant doucement.

« - Duo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ? »,fit-il.

L'autre retourna sa tête, et dit en souriant doucement :

« Quat-chan… Je change l'eau des fleur, bien sûr. »

¤O¤

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. 


	3. Prière pour un athée

Titre : Prière pour un athée.

Auteur : Leliel

Base : Gundam Wing

Grade : PG

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent a Bandai, Sunrise et Setsu agency, je n'ai aucun droit sur eux, si ce n'est de pouvoir baver dessus.

Note : Comme ma mite le dit si justement, bien que cette ficlet aborde un thème et contienne des termes religieux, **ma fic en elle-même n'est pas un apologue ou une satire de quelque religion que ce soit. **Cqfd.

Remerciements : A Calamithy, pour son perfectionnisme qui me tient tant à cœur. ;)

* * *

**Prière pour un athée**

o0O0o

_Pardonnez-moi mon père..._

o0O0o

Car j'ai beaucoup de péchés à me faire pardonner.

Enfin, tout dépend de ce que vous entendez par péché, évidement.

Pour commencer, j'ai fait couler le sang.

Mais, c'était pour la bonne cause.

N'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr, oui… c'était pour la bonne cause.

Si c'est pour la bonne cause, Alors le sang que j'ai versé et que j'ai fait couler n'a pas pu tacher mon âme.

Ni mes mains,

Ni mes yeux,

Ni mes rêves.

Si c'était pour la bonne cause, les journées de sangs doivent m'être pardonnées. Pas vrai ?

_S'il vous plait._

o0O0o

_Notre Père qui êtes aux cieux,  
que votre nom soit sanctifié,_

o0O0o

Oui mon père, j'ai encore péché. Mais lorsque l'on rêve, peut-on toujours parler de péché ?

Car se sont mes rêves qui m'ont damnés. Ils ont envahi mon esprit, sans que je leur donne mon aval.

Alors, ce n'est pas une faute, n'est-ce pas ?

Mes songes étaient noyés de sang.

Du sang ennemi autant que du mien.

Et du sang de mon compagnon.

Car je n'était pas le seul à me battre pour la bonne cause, vous savez.

Nous étions cinq.

Et lui, mon compagnon ( pas que les autres n'étaient pas des compagnons aussi, mais… lui, c'était mon compagnon. Le seul.) est entré dans mes rêves.

Il était couvert de sang.

Il était terrifiant.

Oh, je voyais chaque jour couler le sang, mais voir le sang sur lui, la mort près de lui…

Ça, ce n'était pas pareil.

Il était comme écartelé sur un mur d'acier.

Et il ne disait rien, ne bougeait pas.

Il me regardait.

Et moi, je n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux devant ce spectacle.

Je le regardait aussi, moi qui d'habitude m'attache à ne pas le détailler trop souvent.

C'est dans ce rêve que j'ai commencé à pleurer.

Tout d'abord, je n'ai pas réalisé que je pleurais.

Sur mes joues, pas de tiédeur mouillée.

Sur mes lèvres, aucun goût salé.

Mais j'ai vu le sang sur le corps de mon compagnon se dilué, être lavé.

Moi qui, du plus loin que je me souvienne, n'ai jamais pleuré, je nettoyait le corps ensanglanté de mon compagnon avec mes larmes.

o0O0o

_que ton règne vienne,  
que ta volonté soit faîte sur la Terre comme au Ciel,_

o0O0o

Alors, mes rêves ont cessé.

Et mes autres rêves, eux ont commencé.

Est-ce qu'imaginer le péché est criminel ?

Oh, si ça l'est, je brûlerai en enfer.

Et si ça ne l'est pas, je n'irais pas au paradis quand même.

Fantasmer.

C'est comme cela qu'on appelle mes autres rêves.

Ceux qui montraient le corps de mon compagnon nu, et vierge de toute trace de sang.

Il était beau, ainsi.

Aussi pur et superbe que s'il n'avait jamais tué.

Et c'est comme cela que je voyais mon compagnon. Même s'il participait aux massacres autant que moi, je le croyais imperméable au péché.

Pourtant…

Son corps lui, tait le théâtre des pires péchés.

Le péché de chair.

Je l'ai si souvent espéré que je pouvais presque en sentir le goût.

Et ce n'était pas un goût amer, ou acide comme le vin de messe.

Ce n'était pas un goût doucereux de pomme mûre.

C'était le goût du paradis.

Du moins, tel que je me l'imagine.

Un goût pur de paix et de bonheur, qui s'accrochait à ses lèvres, à ses dents, à son cou, à ses hanches, à son sexe.

Et dans mes rêves qui n'en étaient pas, je le goûtais. Sa peau, son corps, son regard.

Nous nous embrassions de toutes les façons possibles, et…

Je me disais, c'est ça, le paradis.

Etre près de lui.

Etre si proche, que l'on peut écouter son cœur résonner dans la poitrine de son compagnon.

Alors, l'on sent que c'est là tout ce qu'on est. Tout ce qu'on est destinné à être.

Ou non, plutôt… tout ce que l'on veut être.

Je voulais être celui qui ferait jouer son cœur plus fort, et chanter son corps.

Et crier sa bouche, et gémir sa gorge.

o0O0o

_Donne-nous aujourd'hui notre pain de ce jour  
Pardonne-nous nos offenses comme nous pardonnons aussi à ceux qui nous ont offensés_

o0O0o

C'est là que tout à commencé, vraiment.

Est-ce que si mes fantasmes était restés au seuil de la réalité, j'aurais été pardonné ?

Pourtant, le désir et le plaisir que je retirait d'eux était bien réels.

Peut importe.

De toute façon, je ne le saurais jamais.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui, tout cela est loin de rester sagement dans le domaine du rêve.

Nous avons gagné.

J'ai gagné.

Il est mon compagnon.

Celui qui me rend heureux et désespéré.

Celui qui me rend fou et me ramène à la raison.

Celui qui me glace, pour me rendre la chaleur de son corps.

Celui sans qui je ne suis rien, et qui me mène à l'absolu.

Il est, pardonner-moi, celui qui me fait jouir, autant qu'il me fait souffrir.

Car c'est sa présence, ou son absence, qui me définit.

Ensemble, nous avons fait l'amour.

Vraiment, j'ai parfois l'impression que c'est nous qui l'avons inventé.

Nous avons fait notre bonheur à coup de baisers, à coup de caresses et de paroles mêlés.

o0O0o

_et ne nous soumet pas à la tentation  
mais délivre-nous du mal_

o0O0o

Mais on m'a dit que c'était mal.

De porter une croix et de me conduire comme ça.

Mal de l'aimer comme ça.

Mal de le désirer, surtout.

Pourtant… je n'en n'ai pas l'impression.

C'est mal ?

Mais ça nous fait du bien. C'est bon, pour nous.

De s'aimer.

C'est que qui me donne du bonheur, et me donne envie de le faire partager aux autres.

C'est ce qui me semble le plus naturel au monde.

Aimer Heero, et le désirer.

C'est ce qui est dans ma nature, et qui fait mon bonheur.

C'est mal ?

Pire que de faire couler le sang pour la bonne cause…

Alors, tant pis.

Votre pardon ne m'est pas nécessaire.

Seul le sien compte.

Le mien… je ne crois pas être en mesure de me l'accorder.

Mais cela suffira au bonheur.

De toute façon, auriez-vous voulu me pardonner ?

D'aimer parce que c'est mon désir,

de faire ce que je crois bien parce que c'est ce que me rendra heureux,

et non parce que c'est ce que Dieu veut, ou que cela me sauvera de l'enfer.

Je croirais en moi et en les autres, sans être croyant.

Si je le veux.

o0O0o

_Amen._

o0O0o

Oui, amen.

Je prie pour qu'un jour vous compreniez.

Je prie avec chaque geste que je fait, chaque parole que je prononce.

Je prie en lui faisant l'amour, en lui souriant, en le taquinant, en le prenant.

Je prie en baisant ses lèvres, et caressant son corps.

N'est-ce pas la plus jolie des prières ?

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
